Homemade Ice Cream
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Based on an imagine from the tumblr blog Imagine: Reader has made some homemade ice cream to go along with the apple pie and Dean decides to thank her properly.


"Enjoy," I said with a wink. I placed the bowl of apple pie and vanilla ice cream in front of Dean and quickly dipped my finger in the bowl and sucked on the digit, "the ice cream is homemade, too." I could feel Dean's eyes on me as I sliced myself a piece and added the homemade ice cream on top of it. Dean was still giving me that sexy glare when I sat down and delved into my dessert. Before I could even get in a second bite, I felt his hand roam up my leg and squeeze.

"Thanks, _," he pulled me in for a kiss and I felt something left behind on the top of my lip, "whoops, let me clean that up." Without a single pause, Dean licked the ice cream off and nipped my lip. I groaned in response.

"Someone likes the homemade ice cream." I giggled. Dean set me on his lap and started to kiss from my jaw to the base of my neck.

"It's not just the ice cream I like, _," he stood as I wrapped my legs around his waist, eliciting a groan from him, "it's the person who made it as well." Dean grabbed the bowl of ice cream and carried me to the bedroom, gently dropping me on the bed.

"Clothes off, now." Dean growled, the desire lacing between his command. Slowly, I lifted my shirt over my head and slipped my jeans off, showcasing my lacy black bra and matching boy short panties. A sexy grin appeared on Dean's face as he took his own shirt off but left his jeans unbuttoned and hanging from his hips.

"What about your clothes, Dean?" I asked coyly, smiling in the process.

"Right now," he said as he stood above me with two of his ties in hand, "I need you to lay still so I can show you a proper appreciation for the delicious dessert you have made me and will make me tonight." Dean winked and went to work. I slid to the bedframe and allowed him to tie both ties around my wrists and groaned when they went too tight.

"Sorry." he said and began to loosen them.

"No, it's fine. Put it back a little bit." The tie went not as tight but it was enough to make me wetter than I already was. Dean stood back and watched me playfully tug at the bindings. With a nod, he walked over to where the ice cream sat and took a spoonful and dropped it onto my stomach. Dean set the bowl down beside me and positioned himself over my body. My stomach was shivering from the cold of the ice cream and then I felt Dean's hot, wet tongue lap up the ice cream and nip my stomach. I moaned at the sensation and subconsciously bucked my hips up.

"Oh, no. You're going to have to wait until I'm done with my ice cream, baby doll." Dean reached to the front of my bra and unsnapped the hook to where my bra fell to the side.

"I wonder…" he said before taking two more scoops of ice cream and placing them on each breast before licking and biting and sucking on each breast until there wasn't a single drop of ice cream left on my breasts.

"Fuck, Dean, please." I moaned. Dean lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Please, what, baby doll?" I moaned at his use of my nickname.

"Please, fuck me." Dean smiled and slid my panties slowly off my body.

"Sorry, baby doll. Not until I'm finished." He smiled devilishly and ground his jean clad erection against my core. It felt like the room was spinning before I was brought back to my sense by the rest of the ice cream being poured around my breasts, down my stomach and on my thighs to where they dripped over and onto the bed sheets and his jeans. Slowly, Dean shifted between licking and sucking to licking and biting as he made his way around my breasts and down my stomach, licking up every single drop of my homemade ice cream. By the time he got to licking my thighs and being so close to my core, I struggled against the bindings and begged Dean to let me touch him.

"Dean, please. I need to touch you, I-" I couldn't get out another word before Dean's tongue flicked my throbbing clit and licked my folds hungrily. I moaned his name loudly as the heat in my core began to pile up, I was so close.

"Dean…" Without a skipping a single beat, Dean reach up and loosened my bindings and my arms quickly wrapped around his neck as I search desperately for the friction. Dean's hands left from my waist and pushed his jeans and boxers down so his cock sprung up and ground against my entrance.

"So wet for me, baby doll." His lips ravished my neck and I bucked uncontrollably against him.

"Dean, please. I need you inside me!" I yelled as the teasing became too much. Dean gladly spread my legs and sunk into my entrance with a groan. For seconds, he didn't move. Just stayed there without any thrusting as if he knew it would drive me crazy, but I knew what to do. I turned my head towards his ear and began rolling my hips as I whispered in his ear as sexily as I could.

"Make love to me, lover boy." That was all it took. Dean lost control and pinned me to the bed as he thrusted harshly. I laid there as a mass of whimpers and moans and gasps as he rolled he continued to thrust harshly into me.

"Feels so good." he uttered with each thrust. The room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and I was whimpering with delight.

"I- I'm gonna come. I-" Dean's hand reached down to my clit and rubbed in fast circles.

"Come for me, baby doll." My body exploded in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through and I barely even heard Dean roar as his orgasm flooded over him and he spilled inside of me. Dean collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"Sorry, _, but I think you taste better than your homemade ice cream." Dean said, still trying to catch his breath as he rubbed his cheek against my breath.

"That's okay, Dean. I don't have to put as much work into my flavor." I giggled. Dean smiled against my breast and held me tighter.

"Do you mind if I just stay here, in you and on top of you." I smiled and stroked his hair.

"Fine with me." Dean pulled the covers over us and held my hand as he started to drift to sleep.

"Actually…" Dean's head shot up worriedly.

"I didn't make the ice cream." Dean laughed.

"Then who did?" I glanced away embarrassed, my cheeks most likely blushing bright red. I mumbled the name of the ice cream.

"Who?" I pressed his head back against my breast.

"Breyer's, now go to sleep." Dean chuckled.


End file.
